Teen Titans Season 6: Iridescent
by TheFemaleShady
Summary: The Teen Titans are stronger than ever. But will a new mysterious girl with amazing abilities make the team?.. or break it? Follow Starfire, Robin, BeastBoy, Cyborg, and Raven. In the action packed, drama filled, anime orgy. ha, Teen Titans Season 6: Iridescent.


_Iridescent_

It was a new day. The sun peaked at the top of the sky peering down at Titan Tower and the lake surrounding. The lake sparkled and glistened under the star's beams of light.

It was noon, on a warm day in mid-June.

Most teens would be tapping their feet along with the rhythm of their pencils staring away at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring so they can enjoy their summer.

But for these titans, that wasn't the case..

Robin had finally gave the team a day off. He put some rookie Titans in charge of small crimes, and locked up the tower, before heading to the beach.

Robin worked some connections and found a secret beach located on the outskirts of the city.

There wasn't a single person in sight.

Just a perfectly vacant, white sand, teal water beach laid in front of the gang.

Starfire and Robin, the new superhero 'It' couple, walked down the beach hand in hand picking up sea shells.

Robin as masculine as he is, wore nothing but black swim trunks lined with a mustard yellow trim.

Starfire however, was decked out in summer fashion, after being a little too familiar with the 'glorious mall of shopping'

She wore a simple tiny purple string bikini, bottoms plain purple but the top was accompanied by magenta Hawaiian flowers stitched in. She also wore a magenta see-through wrap, tied around her waste. And matching magenta flip flops.

She slipped and stumbled across the beach. Sand flowing through her shoes, picking up sea shells.

Robin just smiled and pulled her along.

Raven laid out on top of her white beach chair under her white umbrella, wearing a white tankini, white cover-up, and big white floppy hat while reading a book with a spine so thick, it could be mistaken for an encyclopedia.

Beast Boy wearing purple and black swim trunks and Cyborg wearing, well his usual robot stuff approached her.

Laughing Cyborg teased, "Yo Raven! You look like a little patch of snow on the beach!"

Beast Boy snickered.

"Come'onnn out Ravennnn! The sun won't bitee!" he persuaded.

Raven slowly lowered her book and looked up at the two boys uninterested,

"It does burn however.." she said flatly then raised her book back up to her face and continued reading.

Beast boy slumped in disappointment.

"Well come out and swim with us! The water will protect you!" tried Cyborg, giving a charming smile.

Raven ignored them..

"Come'on Raven, forget that dumb book!" Beast Boy complains as he rips the book out of her hands and throws it on the sand next to her.

Raven growls, and her eyes along with her hand glows as she raises it and uses her powers to throw Beast Boy backwards 100 feet into the ocean.

Raven then gives Cyborg the 'your next' look and he takes off running after Beast Boy.

Satisfied, Raven smiles and picks up her book. She sits back and begins reading her book once again.

Beast Boy however rises to the surface, from being catapulted and dunked. And begins to cough out water.

He flings his hand in the air trying to get Raven's attention.

"Fine! I'll just have fun without you!" yells an aggravated Beast Boy , before diving into the water and shifting into a lean green dolphin.

He swam like a missile through the cool teal water and out into the ocean.

The ocean was vast and beautiful.

Beast Boy looked up and the sun made the surface of the water look like it was topped in glitter.

He looked down and saw various bright colored vegetation dancing through the currents.

He looked straight forward and strangely saw no other sea animals. Not a fish nor a mere plankton in sight.

Avoiding the lack of inhabitants. The view was still gorgeous. And now mysterious when he came upon a large clear opening.

Although unlike most caves there laid a big gap in the ceiling giving light through out the cave.

At the mouth of the cave hung sea green vines, with big green leaves tipped in teal.

Hesitantly, Beast boy swam closer and through the vines into the cave.

_Woah, what is this place? _He thought.

And what a place it was.

On the inside it was foggy, and there was plants everywhere. Wherever a vine wasn't, a beautiful tropical flower laid.

The walls of the cave seemed like a sparkling silver. Doused in sugary little glitter.

As Beast Boy swam through amazed. Then he realized the water trail he was swimming in was becoming narrower and shallower.

He then shifted to his normal form in his purple and black swim trunks and swam until he could touch the ground and walk up the slope to the rocky floor of the cave.

Not knowing what he would find, he walked through the secret cave with caution.

He then found himself walking to a large clearing where the sunroof's light shined hard in a circle under it. In the large circle the air was foggy yet it sparkled.

Many little streams a teal sparkling water, boutn8 ft. in width flowed into the clearing and the foggy path.

As curious and amazed as Beast Boy was, his animal instincts felt danger..

"Is anyone in here?" he called cupping both hands around his mouth.

His voice echoed and roared through the cave.

_Nope? Okay.. , _Beast Boy thought as there was no response.

After standing in silence for a moment he then heard a battle cry of a feral animal.

It sounded like a mixture of a lion's roar and a falcon's screech, with the after taste of a snakes hiss.

Beast Boy recoiled in slight fear and confusion.

_I know every animal, I am every animal? Why don't I recognize this one? _He thought.

Followed by the sound of the mysterious animal came a shriek of a woman.

"Eeeeeeeeiiiiihh!" She shrills.

And just like that, Beast Boy went from Curious George to George of the Jungle, and ran into the fog in superhero mode.

As he descended in looking for the damsel in distress the fog became thinner and thinner until the air was clear and he could see the scene perfectly.

A large feral serpent like creature was to the left of the clearing making a horrendous cry and was biting away and slithering about. It was thick as a car and as long as six busses. It looked like some sort of exotic Chinese snake with laminating teal and green scales with a mustache.

As for the damsel in distress. she was running in the other direction, but then stopped and looked at the beast.

Beast Boy looked at her.

There stood a girl. About 16 years old. She had fair skin and bubble gum pink hair.

She had poofy anime like bangs and the rest of her hair was long and straight. Trickling down her back and in front of her. It stopped at her tail bone.

He couldn't make out what she looked like exactly for she was a good distance away.

She was a tall skinny girl though. Similar to Starfire.

She wore a tight white tank top that showed her hips and stomach.

She also wore a long skirt made from a light material for which it flowed as she moved. It was colored in a variety of purples, and blues. It reminded him of a peacock. and she wore no shoes.

She seemed so sweet and defenseless it was shocking she'd be in a place like this.

But even more shocking , what she did next.

She rose both hands, and with her movement the water rose from the streams and shot at the beast

Heavy water then hit the serpenty beast. It recoiled yet shook off the blow and shot at the girl several time.

She dodged the creature each time with cat like reflexes.

She then threw out her left hand and about twenty small streams of water were shot at the beast but before coming contact, they froze and stabbed into the monster.

The monster fell and went through convulsions as the ice spears came out.

That's when the girl noticed Beast Boy standing there and smiled.

Beast Boy was stunned at the delicate girl and her powers against the beast.

Suddenly Beast boy snapped out of it when the Beast slapped the girl with it tail.

She then flew threw the air and against the rocky cave wall.

That's when Beast Boy stepped in. He turned into a lion and ran for the serpent. Biting away and scratching the beast.

"Careful!" The girl cried out

Beast Boy snorted and continued fighting the snake.

Then the snake bit him unleashing his poisonous venom into Beast Boy's veins.

Enduring the pain, Beast Boy fell to the ground and changed back to his regular form.

Feeling the venom eat him from the inside out he started going through convulsions and moaning.

The girl enraged. Swatted a gigantic wave at the serpent and it drowned and laid there lifeless.

The girl then ran to Beast Boy's side.

Her blue eyes began tearing up as she lifted water from a nearby stream onto her hands before placing them on the two gashes that were the fang marks of the creature.

"Its okay, I got you.." she told him comfortly.

Then her hands began to glow, followed by Beast Boy's wound.

After a minute the glowing stopped and she helped Beast Boy sit up.

She had healed him.

"How do you feel?" She asks him rubbing his hair admiring him.

He coughed twice then smiled shaking it off.

"Great! Thanks!" He said jumping up.

She got up too and held her hips, "I should thank you.. for saving me" she said.

Her voice was luscious.. sultry and smooth. She spoke every word slow and correct. But it sounded like a flow.

Beast boy now had a better look at her.

She had big blue beautiful eyes, teal like the sea, though she wore no makeup, her fair skin seemed to glow. She had blue nail polish on her toes and long pretty fingernails that matched her eyes. She had a cute face with a beautiful bone structure. She had big cheek bones and a pointed chin. Like a mixture of Ariana Grande and Victoria Justice.

And her powers were powers unlike anything Beast Boy has ever seen. Although they were like Aqua lad's, the girl wasn't a freak with black eyes/

Beast boy grabbed her hand excitedly.

"You have to meet my friends!" He said bringing her too them

"Uhm.." she said with no time to object, because Beast boy turned into a pterodactyl made her jump on his back and flew up the caves opening and headed back to the beach were everyone was.

AN: Okayyy! That was the first chapter of this little adventureee. I wrote this on my phone randomly like 3 oclock in the morning while I was half asleep but yeah. Next chapter will be better soooo much kewleo. Follow the story and review what you want to see out of this story and follow to see more of this chick. Chapter 2 will be out in like a half hour cause I'm doing it now, hahaha my cat cant jump up on the counter. She keeps rocking back and forth like she going to but she wont bahahaha. I like cats. THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
